St Nick
by zombiedoctor
Summary: Before he was a Legend, he was an adventurous and brash young man who traveled across the land in search of his destiny An alternative origin story for the one and only Santa Claus. Just a little story idea I"ve had in my head for a while and I decided to share it with you good people on this holiday season. Merry Christmas!


_Authors note: Here's my little present for the holidays. This is my rough story idea for the origin of Santa Claus and how he became Santa. This was inspired by Rise of the Guardians, L. Frank Baum's The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus and J.R.R. Tolkein's Father Christmas Letters. Hope you enjoy, and please comment. But remember not to be too nasty unless you want a lump of coal._

_ST. NICK_

_ There was a time when the world did not know my name; a time when I was no more a legend than you. Now I have so many names and so many different legends it can be quite difficult to keep track of it. It seems like such a long time ago, while at the same time like only yesterday, but that is to be expected when you are immortal. I also remember before that occurred, and life was so much simpler and the world as you know it was much grander. I would like to take you back to that world for a little while, and let you share in the everyday adventure I called my youth. A time when I was reckless, arrogant and foolish. A time when I did not go by the names of Kringle, Sinterklaas, Father Christmas, or even just Claus. A time when I just called ….Nick._

Before I start at the very beginning, I think it would be best to get you acquainted with the world as it was, for it was altogether different from what you have ever known I'm sure. Long before religions brought masses of people together; or technology made life easier or revolutions created new nations, life was, in simple terms, hard. For evidence of this, you needed only to walk around northern Europe during winter. This is exactly what I was doing at this time. There was one particular day I'll never forget.

I was spending the night at this very shabby little inn. The only people who were there were vagrants like myself, and people who were obviously up to no good and wanted to be left alone. I decided to provoke them. This particular group consisted of big, muscle-packed brutes who were busy getting their beards soaked in ale. This immediately gave me the idea for the perfect way to unsettle them; a drinking contest.

Yes, I used to drink, please relax. This was a very long time ago after all. Anyway, I made my way into the bar, poked the biggest one in the chest and proclaimed at the top of my voice, "I'LL BET YOU COULDNT HANDLE EVEN HALF AS MUCH AS ME PRINCESS!" As you can see, I also use to be very stupid.

"WHY YOU SNOT-NOSED GINGER!" he shouted back. "I'LL PULVERIZE YOU!"

"Why don't you put your mug where your mouth is tubby?" I retorted back.

"DONE!"

One hour and at least fifty ales later,my opponent lay face down on the table, drool and drink spilling onto the floor. His companions gathered around him in complete shock to see me completely unaffected.

"BURP! When _will_ humans be able to make something that actually has some kick?" I asked out loud. It was about a few seconds after that that I found myself being carried and thrown out the door into freezing cold.

Despite this I managed a chuckle. In those days, the fragile ego of men amused me to no end. Just as I was getting up, I felt a strong wind blow through me, and a familiar scent filled the air. I brightened my mood immensely, for I knew exactly who it was. Turning around, I was greeted with a beautiful sight.

"Nicholas, you rotten devil of a mortal," she said in a wonderfully playful tone. It was Shayla Cumulus, youngest daughter of the north wind and my best friend. Her blue spiky hair sticking out everywhere, wings shimmering in the starlight, gorgeous water-like eyes, loose clothes help together by...uh, sorry, lost my train of thought there.

"Shay! So great to see you, come here," I said with arms outstretched. She immediately embraced me and once more we were kids again. Just so you understand I was only 23 at the time, so I am sure I was still like a kid to her. She then pulled back so we could both get a good look at each other.

"What do you think you're doing? Intentionally angering the mortals? Remember what your mother told you about poking the bear? Its like you're just asking for them to kill you," she said to me in her still playful tone.

"Aw come on," I said back, "Its just a little fun. Besides you would not believe what the people here drink. Not only does it taste terrible, but they pass out from it after only a few sips. Talk about a weak stomach."

"Well that's not really fair, since you grew up with Bacchus's personal brew every spring celebration."

"Aw well, how have you been?"

"Good, Dad's been trying to make me take on more responsibility lately. Its getting a bit frustrating really."

"Sorry to hear that. And how's _he_ doing. Is he still mad at me for taking one of his reindeer out on a joyride?"

"Uhh..a little. Took him two months to track it down. But he'll get over it, these things always blow over with him."

"Ha ha, wind humor, always so witty," I said with much sarcasm.

"Shut up."

We were silent for a while after that. We had known each other for so long, that there were many times when we could simply enjoy the silence. Something many humans have trouble with I have come to notice. We walked through the dark forest, unbothered by all the shadows, unlike your kind as I am sure you know. At one point she took hold of my hand and stopped me.

"I've missed you Nick," she said quietly while looking at the ground.

"I've missed you too Shay, and everyone else at home," I replied in the most comforting voice I could muster.

"Then why don't you come back?" She turned her face towards me, eyes sparkling with potential tears.

"I cant Shay, not yet."

"I don't understand why you do this to yourself. You don't _have_ to live here, struggling to survive, each day harder than the last. If you.."

"Because Shay," I interrupted. "I'm a human, and The Great Woodsman says I need to spend time among them and understand them if I am ever to be part of their society."

"But why would you ever want to be human in the first place? They're ugly, smelly, stupid and just plain horrible."

"Excuse me?"

"Except you of course,"she quickly added.

"I'm sorry Shay, but like it or not, I am a human. And I am going to die with them someday."

She gasped and stiffened as soon as I said that. When a single tear finally managed to escape, I immediately regretted my poor choice of words.

"Sigh, I'm sorry Shay, but you know its true. We might as well get used to it...Shay?"

Without saying another word she carried herself off into the sky on some passing breeze. In the blink of an eye, she was gone and I was alone once more.

We were both secretly in love with each other if you couldn't guess by now. But don't let this little episode discourage you, for this was just one moment in my long journey to one day becoming a name known all around the world.

To be Continued...


End file.
